


Раны

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Scars, in which they kiss each other's scars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Она хотела бы, чтобы все было иначе. Хотела бы, чтобы он сказал «да». Иногда она жалеет, что сама не сказала «да». Больше всего она хотела, чтобы они жили в мире, где бы не были врагами. И поскольку в этот момент, в безопасности их связи, нет никого, кроме них и тяжести принимаемых решений, Рэй позволяет себе прижаться губами к его лбу и поцеловать оставленный ей шрам.Когда она отстраняется, его уже нет.Или: когда кажется, что Сила всегда соединяет их, когда один уже спит.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Раны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947426) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



> От автора: фанфик написан к пятой неделе Рэйло на Tumblr (тема – «Раны»). Время действия – сразу после ПД, девятый эпизод игнорируется.

Когда Рэй чувствует, что все вокруг начинает замедляться и размываться с характерным, гудящим звуком электричества, то понимает, что ее вот-вот свяжут с Беном. Она пытается бороться с этим – действительно пытается, - но это подобно борьбе с течением, и ее уносит в то место между местами, где их соединяет Сила, хочет она того или нет.

Как и всегда, ей не видно его окружение. Все, что она видит, - это Бен, лежащий на боку отвернувшись. Спящий.

Рэй замирает, как вкопанная. Ее сердце начинает биться чаще, как и каждый раз, когда он рядом, но сейчас она скорее чувствует глубокую приглушенную боль, чем гнев – заставляющую скрипеть зубами и сжимать кулаки. Их последняя встреча – словно свежая рана в душе. Рана, которая ноет, и кровоточит, и не дает ей спать по ночам. Рана, похожая на ту, что была на ее руке.

Она не может видеть его лицо с того места, где стоит, но это и не нужно. Она уверена, что он выглядит так же, как когда она оставила его, потерявшего сознание на полу тронного зала Сноука. Тогда он не выглядел умиротворенным – даже во сне выражение его лица было настороженным и измученным.

С губ Рэй срывается тихий прерывистый всхлип. На кровати шевелится Бен. Прежде чем она успевает что-то сказать или сделать, связь исчезает, и она возвращается на базу.

____________________

Нет никакой закономерности или причины, определяющей время их связи через Силу, поэтому Бен торопливо прогоняет своих подчиненных посреди совещания, едва почувствовав первый знак.

Он не уверен, готов ли он снова увидеть ее – взглянуть в яркие карие глаза и увидеть агрессию вместо понимания, – но это не имеет значения. Так или иначе, они снова встретятся лицом к лицу. Они неизбежны друг для друга, как дождь, ветер и звезды на небе.

В последний раз, когда их соединила Сила, он вообще не смотрел на нее. Она думала, что он спит.

На этот раз, когда связь оживает, она лежит в постели с закрытыми глазами, а ее грудь поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

У Бена перехватывает собственное дыхание. Один ее вид что-то делает с той его частью, которую он крепко запирает внутри, той, которую не может показать никому вокруг. Бен внутри Рена.

Он должен ненавидеть это – то, как больно смотреть на нее. То, как она заставляет его хотеть того, чего у него не может быть. Каждый раз, увидев ее, он словно сдирает свежую корку с незаживающей раны.

Он не ненавидит это. Он не ненавидит ее.

«А должен», - думает он, глядя на Рэй, лежащую на боку, свернувшись в клубок.

Он ее совсем не ненавидит.

Еще один удар сердца, и она исчезла.

____________________

На этот раз она готова. Когда Сила соединяет их, она готова сказать, чтобы он оставил ее в покое – что они враги и всегда ими будут, – но слова застревают в горле, когда она видит его там, где и в прошлый раз – тихо спящим на своей кровати.

Только на этот раз он лежит к ней лицом, и, если Рэй было трудно рассердиться, когда она видела его спину, это ничто по сравнению с тем, что она чувствует, когда может видеть его лицо. Как она и предсказывала, он не выглядит спокойным. В чертах есть резкость, будто он не может расслабиться. Она задается вопросом, не мучают ли его кошмары, как и ее.

Ее ноги обретают собственную жизнь и направляются к его кровати, замерев у самого края. Глаза Бена закрыты, а волосы скрывают половину лица. Другая половина – половина со шрамом, который она ему оставила, – находится ближе всего, и она может хорошо ее разглядеть.

В тот момент она чувствовала себя могущественной. Сильной. Непобедимой. Без подготовки – и она победила его, этого рыцаря тьмы, этого принца теней. Монстра. Было приятно оставить на нем отметину, заставить встать на колени.

Глядя на это сейчас, она чувствует лишь странную вину. Не потому, что ошибалась, а потому что не знала его так, как сейчас. Она не знала его сердца. Она думала, у него его вообще не было.

Теперь она знает больше, даже если ее собственное сердце разбилось, когда он отказался присоединиться к ней. Шрам, рассекающий его лицо и грудь, отражает тот, что был на ее душе.

Бен носит свои раны на коже. Рэй носит свои внутри.

Она хотела бы, чтобы все было иначе. Хотела бы, чтобы он сказал «да». Иногда она жалеет, что сама не сказала «да». Больше всего она хотела, чтобы они жили в мире, где бы не были врагами. И поскольку в этот момент, в безопасности их связи, нет никого, кроме них и тяжести принимаемых решений, Рэй позволяет себе прижаться губами к его лбу и поцеловать оставленный ей шрам.

Когда она отстраняется, его уже нет.

____________________

Бен неделями ждал, когда связь оживет. Кажется, что чем больше он этого желает, тем меньше становится вероятность, что это случится. Он не находил себе места, думая, что каждый шум в Силе может быть тем самым, а затем быстро избавляясь от иллюзий.

Он чувствовал это. Ее поцелуй. Он чувствовал это и заставил каждый мускул своего тела не реагировать, потому что не хотел ее спугнуть. Она думала, что он снова спит, и, возможно, была какая-то космическая шутка в том, что Сила продолжает связывать их, когда один находится в постели, но Бен не спит, если может, потому что во сне появляются кошмары, которые он предпочел бы не видеть.

Как и в первый раз, он ничего не сказал. Он замер с закрытыми глазами в ожидании того, что она сделает. И она поцеловала его. Так мягко, что он почти решил, что придумал это. Но он не придумал; она поцеловала его.

Удивление не исчезло даже через несколько недель. Он лежит на кровати, размышляя об этом, когда чувствует знакомый шум в Силе и видит, что рядом появляется Рэй.

Спящая.

Бен моргает, его глаза осматривают ее фигуру. На ней туника, отличная от той, что была в прошлый раз. Эта белая и без рукавов. Ее руки покрывают мурашки, и он гадает, не мерзнет ли она. Осторожно, чтобы не толкнуть, Бен накрывает ее своим одеялом. Его пальцы касаются ее предплечья, прямо под новым шрамом. Тем, который выглядит, как две тянущиеся друг к другу руки.

Внутри его сковывает ненависть к себе при мысли о том, что ей было больно из-за него. В очередной раз. Он никогда не хотел причинить ей боль, но, видимо, это все, на что он способен.

Когда он был младше, то нашел в кабинете старую книгу. Это была алдераанская реликвия, одна из немногих, которые его мать смогла собрать за долгие годы. Он читал ее, главным образом потому, что в то время считал настоящие книги в переплете увлекательными. Эта была интересной. В центре сюжета – роман между двумя людьми, которые родились врагами и научились любить друг друга. В частности, в его память врезалась одна фраза: _«Любовь исцеляет»_.

Он почти фыркает. Он понятия не имеет, что чувствует – могла ли эта боль в груди, когда она рядом, быть любовью, - но если это правда, то с ним что-то не так. Его любовь не лечит. Она только ранит.

И поскольку он знает, что никогда не сможет полюбить ее так, как должен – как хочет, - Бен позволяет себе роскошь наклониться и нежно поцеловать ее шрам. Это невероятно эгоистично, он знает, но чувствует маленькую искру радости и счастья и хотел бы сохранить их. Хотел бы сохранить _ее_. Больше всего он хотел бы сделать ее такой же счастливой, как она делает его.

Когда губы отрываются от ее руки и он выпрямляется, его взгляд падает на лицо Рэй… и встречается с ее.

Она смотрит прямо на него.

Больше того, она улыбается.

____________________

_Два года спустя_

Лежа в постели, Рэй рассматривает маленький зазубренный шрам на животе. Вот что получается, когда она не смотрит, куда идет, и натыкается прямо на острый край куска металлолома. Это было так глупо – и порез был таким неглубоким, - что она даже не потрудилась использовать Силу, чтобы исцелить его.

\- Когда ты это получила? – спрашивает Бен, подходя к ней и вытирая полотенцем волосы, все еще влажные после душа.

\- Вчера, - вздыхает она. – Мне точно нужно убраться в мастерской.

Ответный взгляд говорит Рэй, что она его не впечатлила. Чтобы развеять его беспокойство, она добавляет:

\- Ничего страшного, правда. Даже не больно.

\- М-м-м-м.

Бен опускает полотенце у изножья кровати и забирается на нее, останавливаясь на середине. Наклоняется к ее животу и целует шрам. Она чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей коже, мягкие губы, а затем покалывающее тепло. Через несколько секунд шрама больше нет. Он касается кожи носом, поднимает голову и одаривает ее мягкой нежной улыбкой. _«Вот»_ \- говорят его глаза. Рэй опускает взгляд: ее кожа снова абсолютно гладкая, безобразный шрам исчез.

Любовь исцеляет.


End file.
